


昀灿abo 无罪28

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	昀灿abo 无罪28

无罪abo 28[昀A灿O]

　　　　

　　问一个问题：

　　倘若有一对AO恋人 

　　在单独相处的时候

　　有一方正好发情了怎么办

　　你可能只回我一个字

　　干

　　

　　在演唱会结束后因航班问题滞留酒店

　　突然遭遇发情期的董思成

　　也是这么想的

　　但是李东赫好像不是

　　他在alpha毫无攻击性的温软甜奶味信息素爆发的时候

　　第一反应是瑟缩着后退

　　——即使这是属于他的，已标记结合的恋人的味道

　　原因无他

　　他对发情期的alpha的印象

　　只有“粗暴”“强迫”以及——“毫无理智”

　　

　　董思成被他眼里的恐惧扼住了喉咙

　　呼吸都快停止

　　又像是被兜头泼了一盆冰水混合物

　　蔓延周身的刺骨寒冷不仅僵住了他的手脚

　　还直直沁进他的心脾

　　刺痛

　　

　　男孩中年长的那个无奈的探手进上衣的口袋

　　取出了抑制剂准备注射

　　却被另一只略有些颤抖的手夺下投进了不远处的垃圾桶

　　然后

　　甜蜜的气息铺天盖地拥上来封堵住了董思成的呼吸

　　李东赫软甜的舌攀上了他的

　　alpha脑海中炸开了小小绚烂的烟花

　　

　　未成年的Omega并不能在情事前很好的准备他自己

　　略年长的少年极尽理智死死克制住身体里澎湃涌动的欲念

　　将想要争夺主动权的李东赫牢牢压制在身下

　　挣脱他强势纠缠着的唇与舌

　　

　　面无表情的时候少年清冷的眼角眉梢像凝着霜雪

　　纵使身体被情欲灼烧，他形状姣好似工笔细描的眼里依旧透彻平静如无波的湖面

　　现在这湖面里满满倒影的都是李东赫

　　颤抖的眼睫下充斥了侵略攻击意味的瞳孔

　　紧张抿起的唇角

　　含着怒意蹙起的眉心

　　‘原来现在的我是这种表情’

　 从那双眼中看清了自己的面孔，李东赫有些心惊惶然

　　

　　‘是因为没有安全感，所以害怕被动吗’

　　‘会为失去主动的位置而愤怒不安’

　　纷纷扰扰的思绪飞快飘过董思成的脑海。

　　

　　微凉的指尖拨开了李东赫散乱的额发

　　温热的吐息缓缓靠近他的脸庞

　　他不由自主地闭起了眼睛放轻了呼吸

　　好像有只蝴蝶敛起翅膀轻巧的地落在他的额头、煽动的蝶翼拂过他的眉心、眼角、鼻尖……

　　最终柔软的唇肉贴上了他的下颚，独独略过了他的嘴唇

　　本来心怀期待的李东赫愠怒不解的睁开了眼睛

　　却在瞬间被贴上来的唇舌撬开了齿缝，

　　捉着那甜蜜的软肉吮吸的董思成对他挑起了眉梢眼角，

　　平静透彻的瞳孔中漾动着笑意

　　冰山上的积雪融化成清泉叮咚敲打着他的心房

　　急促起来的心跳声在耳边无限放大

　　‘慌什么，又不是第一次’

　　李东赫边在心里对自己说边偷偷把手伸进了董思成后腰的衣摆

　　刚刚触摸到紧实细腻的皮肉

　　就被抓住手腕牵到了头顶，两只

　　“别动，不然我就控制不住自己了”

　　他的小甜A在装盐？李东赫被危险地眯眼挑眉嗓音低哑的哥哥吓了一跳

　　但是alpha滚烫急促的吐息落在他耳边让他意识到这并不是玩笑

　　/

　　Omega男孩难耐的伸手拨弄自己粉嫩敏感的乳尖

　　匀称柔韧的双腿被外掰压至身体两侧，腿根柔嫩的皮肤被细细吮吻

　　董思成缓慢专注地轻咬舔吮着他细腻软韧的皮肤，手掌细细的触摸感受着他饱含蓬勃生机的肌骨，却坏心眼地略过了李东赫所有亟需抚慰的身体部位，让他“自力更生”

　　舌尖沿着与腿根相连的臀线下滑，舔舐上了男孩埋在泥泞穴口搅动抽送的手指外露的指根。

　　“呜——可以了吧？”李东赫拿含着委屈羞耻的水润双眸瞪他，想要抽出后穴的手却又被按住。

　　“不行，还不够数”

　　“到底要几根啊？”男孩羞恼的要拿脚踹他，却被他一手握住脚踝，在小腿内侧凌乱的唇印上又开始叠新的一层

　　“你手指这么细……唔至少四根啦”董思成嘴唇不舍得离开他的细皮嫩肉，含含糊糊的说

　　“你个小鸡仔有那么大吗？”

　　‘……呵呵’董昀挑眉“小宝宝你等下别又哭着喊疼”

　　“快啦，不然就给我把抑制剂从垃圾桶里捡回来自己打！”被揭破往事的李东赫彻底怒了，他拒绝再继续陪幼稚鬼哥哥玩这种羞耻play

　　‘还不是怕我太强势主动会让你不开心’性福大事被威胁，盐A秒怂成小鸡仔，委委屈屈的开始扒自己的裤子‘才让你自己把握进度的’

　　/

　　被进入的时候李东赫还是有些撑胀得难受，‘我都长大了那么多，为什么……’

　　“因为我也在长啊”董思成能猜到他在想什么，也知道他有些难受，但是自己忍了那么久实在不想再继续忍耐下去了

　　小甜A直接掰开那两瓣浑圆紧实的臀毫不留情的全力挺进

　　饱满弹软的臀肉手感好得让他不自觉地多揉了几把，然后发现外部的动作会牵动李东赫微颤着的的内壁，或者说在这些刺激下那湿软温热的肉穴会自发的吮吸收缩？反正含的他很舒服

　　于是昀昀开始开心的玩♂屁股

　　一边玩一边不留余力的顶弄。

　　臀肉被不知轻重的动作捏的生疼，后穴也被当肉玩具套弄，李东赫咬着手指忍耐了一会儿，但还是委屈的眼睛都红了，他自己做出的决定总不能自己打脸，感觉到眼眶湿湿的，他就侧过头用手盖住眼睛。

　　不在发情期的未成年Omega要承受已成年的alpha还是会难受的，董思成看着努力捂着嘴鼻不抽泣出声的男孩，明明哭的肩膀都一抽一抽的，还倔强地不肯服软

　　董思成看的心里软成了一团

　　这样根本没法做下去

　　他惋惜的从那个美妙的小穴里完全脱离

　　炙热突然离开，小穴里一阵空虚的李东赫疑惑地挪开挡着眼的手背，顺着董思成怔愣的视线看向自己被弯折起身体后暴露在他视野中的后穴位置，虽然自己看不见，但是凭感觉大概也知道这哥在想什么。

　　‘不就是暂时合不起来了吗……’李东赫这样想着更难过了，他抽噎着打了个嗝。

　　天知道董思成看着那个颤颤巍巍收缩着合不拢还流着水的小肉洞是花了多大的力气才克制住自己不立刻再捅进去

　　他定了下心把男孩翻过来摁趴在床上，不让他看到自己因为欲望红着的眼框和侵略性的目光

　　薄薄的肌肉附着在初具规模的宽肩窄腰上，脊线腰线臀线流畅地相连峦起落下

　　这是他无数次注视着那个孩子的背影想象过的画面

　　他覆身而上，却只是拥抱

　　“唉——”董思成靠在他的耳边叹息，“东赫啊，别哭了，都是哥哥不好，我们不做了。”

　　他轻轻的抚拍着小孩颤抖的脊背。

　　“……我，没想哭，只、只是停不下来，”李东赫抽噎着回答，“还有，给我继续，我李东赫答应过的事才不会反悔。”

　　“真的？”

　　“……昀昀小鸡仔刚刚进去过了吗，我怎么什么都没感觉到啊？”天不怕地不怕的李东赫梗着脖子杠他昀哥

　　昀哥表示他没见过嘴这么硬的小鬼

　　

　　TBC

　　还有一半，吃完饭回来再发

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
